


1:07 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled.





	1:07 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled and viewed her battling a creature past her curfew.

THE END


End file.
